


Un secret dans le noir

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: C'est dans le noir que s'épanouissent leurs baisers, qui une fois la lumière allumée, font semblant de ne pas exister.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Un secret dans le noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour Calimera dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween 2020 sur le thème Obscurité

Il s'agit d'un secret bien gardé, ces baisers échangés. Ils n'en parlent jamais et ils ne sont pas synonymes d'évolution. Oswald a bien tenté d'aborder le sujet, mais quand ils sont à la lumière du jour, cela paraît presque obscène, lui enlevant tout courage.  
Pourtant, du fond de son lit, quand il se remémore les mains avides d'Edward contre son col et sa mâchoire, ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes et se baladant librement sur sa peau, déposant des traces humides qu'il continue de ressentir, il se promet de mettre les choses au clair, parce que pour lui, c'est le signe qu'il attendait.  
Et néanmoins, une fois la nuit passée, une fois qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau face à face, le professionnalisme du Riddler prend le pas sur l'enthousiasme d'Oswald et le sang de ce dernier se change en eau : il n'ose pas.  
Ed discute de ses plans, il propose, il complote, il mijote, c'est toujours brillant, et le Pingouin se moque de lui, cachant son admiration et sa fierté. Le Riddler s'agace, le raille à son tour, ils se chamaillent et rien ne change. Ils restent amis, alliés, rivaux. Aucune parole n'est échangée sur ce qui tourmente son cœur.  
Puis les lumières s'éteignent brusquement, soit parce qu'Ed a appuyé sur l'interrupteur ou fermé le store d'un claquement sec. Soudain on n'y voit plus rien et Oswald sait ce qui va arriver, son cœur s'emballe d'appréhension ; on le tire violemment en avant, mais il sait qui c'est et se laisse faire. Il se laisse faire et tout arrive dans le noir le plus total, la bouche d'Ed qui cherche la sienne et l'embrasse avec ferveur, ses bras qui l'enlacent, le serrent. Il se perd un instant, une éternité dans l'étreinte, répond avec passion, s'aggrippe pour que cela dure, supplie par langage de caresses, doigts tendres, lèvres quémandeuses, gémissements de désir.  
Ed le termine, le ruine, haletant, tremblant, bouleversé. Il le renverse sur la table, le presse, l'écrase contre le meuble, le submerge de sa passion et Oswald n'en voudrait pas d'autre, même si ça le brise que rien n'existe ailleurs que dans l'obscurité.  
Quand les lumières se rallument, plus rien n'est pareil, comme si Ed revenait à la raison et oubliait complètement ce qui venait de se passer – et comment pouvait-il, alors que les lèvres d'Oswald transpiraient encore de la sensation de ses dents ?  
Chaque fois, Oswald est trop désemparé pour répliquer. Il aimerait protester, il aimerait se plaindre du traitement qui lui est infligé – être ignoré ainsi est un tel affront à son ego ! - mais il n'en trouve pas la force.  
Il est satisfait de ce secret, car quelque part, cela le préserve. S'ils parlent, certaines vérités qu'il craint risquent de ressortir.  
Il se sait faible quand il aime Ed. Son œil perdu le lance douloureusement quand il se souvient de ce qu'il est prêt à sacrifier pour un soupçon d'espoir, il ne veut pas tout perdre à nouveau. Il a trop payé.  
Ce qu'ils font dans le noir est leur affaire. Leur mystère.  
Si un jour le Riddler souhaite le résoudre, c'est à lui d'en prendre l'initiative.


End file.
